


L'air et la terre

by Nephelith



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mentor/Protégé, Romantic Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephelith/pseuds/Nephelith
Summary: Yasuo apprend à Taliyah à maîtriser sa force, tout en la protégeant des attaques noxiennes.
Relationships: Taliyah & Yasuo (League of Legends), Taliyah/Yasuo (League of Legends)
Kudos: 2





	L'air et la terre

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est une extension du lore de Taliyah publié à sa sortie, et elle ne prend pas en compte les mises à jour du lore de Yasuo.
> 
> Écrit en 2016, révisé en 2020.

Assis contre une roche, le samurai exilé venait de se réveiller. Une sieste agitée en plein après-midi, face au vent calme et au soleil réchauffant l'air. Ayant remarqué qu'il ne dormait plus, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui et le réprimanda :

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Tu m'as encore laissé en plan !

L'homme gémit en retour.

\- Qu'y a-t-il encore ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.  
\- Rien... J'ai mal à la tête... Encore cette fichue gueule de bois...  
\- Depuis le temps que je te dis d'arrêter de boire !  
\- Je fais ce que je veux !  
\- Mais tu vois bien que ce n'est pas bon pour toi !  
\- Toi, entraîne-toi plutôt, c'est pas en m'empêchant de boire que tu va apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs.

Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération mêlé à une pointe d'agacement :

\- Et ça se dit maître...  
\- Si t'es pas contente, je retourne à Ionia.  
\- Mais... C'est ce que tu fais depuis le début...  
\- Tss, aide-moi à me relever, au lieu de chipoter !

Elle l'aida, résignée. L'homme mit quelques secondes à se remettre sur ses pieds. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à ce spectacle. Dans sa tribu, il n'y avait pas du tout d'ivrognes. Ils essayaient de ne pas imiter les tribus voisines, qui vivaient, d'après eux, dans la vanité et la grossièreté.

\- Voilà, je suis prêt, dit-il.  
\- Mais toujours à moitié ivre... ironisa Taliyah d'une hyperbole.  
\- C'est le jour où tu me verras sobre que tu devras t'inquiéter. Aller, montre-moi plutôt ta maîtrise de ton pouvoir, soulève le sol sous mes pieds.  
\- D'accord, attends, que je me concentre...

La jeune fille essaya de concentrer son énergie, jusqu'alors disparate, en une seule et même pensée. Elle ferma les yeux, et sentit l'air se lever autour d'elle en une douce brise chaude. Elle poussa alors un peu plus l'énergie de sa pensée. Elle pensa au sol, à chaque petite particule rocheuse qui le constituait. Elle senti alors le sol se fissurer, s'ouvrir, se soulever. Elle sourit, et ouvrit les yeux : elle n'avait pas décollé d'un poil.

\- Je sens à peine le sol trembler ! Renverse-moi !  
\- J'essaie, j'essaie...

Elle referma les yeux, et dans la précipitation, rata une deuxième fois son essai, mais dans le sens inverse cette fois-ci : elle provoqua un énorme tremblement qui fit tomber l'homme à la renverse. En essayant de rattraper son équilibre, il s'accrocha au vêtements de la jeune fille, ce qui fût contre-productif : en l'entraînant dans sa chute, il tomba sur elle. Immédiatement, elle essaya de se soulever, un « aïe » sortant de sa bouche.

\- La prochaine fois, fais-moi tomber ailleurs qu'en plein sur toi...  
\- Mais tu te fiches de moi ?! C'est toi qui...  
\- J'arrive pas à me relever...  
\- Normal, vu l'état dans lequel tu es !  
\- Mhm...  
\- Allez, lève-toi !  
\- Mhm...

Mais c'était vain : il était tombé de fatigue. La jeune fille soupira. Elle avait l'impression d'être bien plus mature que lui, malgré sa quarantaine. Elle caressa ses cheveux, dans un murmure. « Yasuo... ». Même s'il l'exaspérait au plus haut point, elle ne pouvait rester sans cœur face à lui. Derrière son calme infini, ses bouteilles trop souvent vidées et son air impassible, il cachait une véritable attention. Ça, elle l'avait remarqué. Alors, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas lui rendre la pareille, de temps en temps.

Sa main effleurait doucement la longue chevelure de l'homme somnolant. Son visage, même endormi, reflétait la dureté de son passé. Elle ne connaissait pas toute son histoire, mais elle avait compris que son maître était un homme tourmenté, tiraillé entre la vengeance et le sens de l'honneur, entre le meurtre froid d'une tornade glaciale et la lumière de la vérité. Il comptait beaucoup pour elle, c'était certain. Elle n'osait jamais lui avouer, certes. Peut-être devrait-elle, un jour, le regarder dans les yeux, et alors il comprendrait qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il y a quelqu'un pour qui il a de l'importance ?

En attendant, elle suivait patiemment ses instructions : elle devait absolument maîtriser sa force. Création. Destruction. Yasuo était là pour la guider. Il avait des années d'expérience derrière lui, alors qu'elle échappait aux mains de Noxus, son pouvoir frêle et incontrôlé attisant les convoitises des généraux sanguinaires et sans scrupules.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que le ciel s'était considérablement assombri. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés ainsi ? Elle tenta de réveiller l'homme toujours assoupi :

\- Yasuo... Réveillé-toi, il fait déjà nuit...  
\- Hm... Taliyah... ?  
\- Allez, on ne peut pas rester comme ça indéfiniment.

Il rassembla alors ses forces pour se lever, en essayant de cacher sa gêne d'avoir dormi ainsi, et ce jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Cependant, ils se sentaient tous les deux comme régénérés, la fatigue semblait avoir disparu. Alors, ils se remirent en route. Ils ne se précipitaient pas : ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait où aller. Ils vagabondaient dans les contrées de Valoran, sans but précis. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, mais elle n'était pas froide. Légèrement fraîche tout au plus, pour la shurimienne habituée à la chaleur désertique.

Taliyah commença à chantonner. Peu après, Yasuo sorti sa flûte, et esquissa des notes qui s'évaporaient dans le vent, faisant résonner l'air doucement. Taliyah inspira. Elle appréciait le contact et le bruit de la pierre qui se déchire sous ses pieds, mais elle prenait plaisir aussi à cette nuit, au son de la flûte qui berçait le léger vent qui effleurait ses cheveux et ses bras. Quand il le voulait, Yasuo était d'un naturel si calme et apaisant, et il pouvait facilement communiquer son aura.

Soudain, il arrêta de jouer. Taliyah lui lança un regard interrogateur, surtout quand elle vit qu'il arrêta de marcher. À présent, seul le vent se faisait entendre. Le regard rivé droit devant lui, il ne se retourna pas, mais savait ce qui l'attendait. Alors, il prit la parole : « Que veux-tu, noxienne ? ».

Taliyah se retourna, et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme. Celle-ci souriait en coin, d'un sourire malsain, pervers. La cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil semblait une menace à elle seule.

\- La jeune fille, là, dit-elle en riant. T'es qui, toi ? Tu l'as adoptée ?  
\- Pars, avant que tu ne le regrettes, dit Yasuo en se retournant face à elle.  
\- Ouhlala, j'ai peur ! lança la femme.

Yasuo ria.

\- Si tu es venue chercher Taliyah, je suis navré de t'apprendre qu'elle ne viendra pas avec toi.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? Nous lui offrirons une place d'honneur dans notre armée.

Elle se pencha comme pour caresser le visage de la tisseuse de pierres, mais le bruit de l'épée de Yasuo la stoppa. Alors, elle recula d'un pas, pour mieux les toiser.

\- Alors, c'est ça que tu veux ? Tu veux te battre, pauvre ionien disgracié ? Je sais qui tu es. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces demaciens ridicules.  
\- Ne mêles ni Ionia, ni Demacia à ça, répondit-il en dégainant son épée.  
\- Mais moi je suis pacifiste, je viens juste chercher le demoiselle, je ne vous veux pas de mal, vous savez...  
\- Comme si j'allais croire une noxienne en ton genre... Tu n'auras pas Taliyah.  
\- Très bien, dit-elle en sortant ses deux dagues. Si c'est ça que tu souhaites...

Le regard de la jeune femme s'illumina d'une passion meurtrière. Sa chevelure rouge ondula dès lors qu'elle attaqua Yasuo. Attaque qui fût vaine, puisqu'il l'avait esquivée sans problèmes. Ils s'engagèrent alors dans un duel sans pitié. Leurs armes se croisaient, pendant qu'ils s'esquivaient mutuellement, dans une danse mortelle. Taliyah était restée en retrait, ne sachant que faire. Mais soudain, elle eût une idée. La noxienne était venue pour elle : c'était donc son combat. Elle concentra son énergie et senti la pierre jaillir du sol. Elle projeta la noxienne dans les airs, et Yasuo savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il asséna sa plus puissante attaque, le « dernier soupir » comme il l'appelait, et quelques instants plus tard, l'intruse gisait au sol. Son visage arborait désormais de nouvelles cicatrices à vif, tailladé par la la pierre, la lame et le vent. Yasuo se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

\- Tu vas... le... payer, sale exilé... Tu ne... vaux pas mieux que ta gamine...  
\- Mais au moins, la gamine et l'exilé valent mieux que ton peuple sanguinaire, répondit-elle.

Yasuo regarda le spectacle pathétique qui s'offrait à lui, mais il avait passé l'âge de s'apitoyer. « Une dernière volonté ? ». N'obtenant aucune réponse, Yasuo planta son épée dans le cœur désormais sans vie de la noxienne.  
Le calme était retombé. Le bruit du léger vent aussi.

\- Je ne voulais pas... la tuer.  
\- Tu vas devoir t'y faire. Le monde est en guerre, il n'y a presque plus de paix. Tu es jeune, je sais que tu ne veux pas de ça. Mais tu as un pouvoir unique, que tu vas devoir maîtriser. Tu vas faire face à de nombreuses attaques, trahisons, de nouveaux exils peut-être même. Je vais t'apprendre à faire face à la mort. Elle est comme le vent : toujours à mes côtés.

« Allons-y ». Ils se remirent en route, sans rien dire. Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois que Yasuo a jugé l'endroit assez reculé de celui de l'attaque, un endroit discret où personne ne les verrait. L'heure était déjà avancée. Ils s'essayèrent tous deux contre un arbre.

\- Tu devrais dormir. Je veille sur toi, ne t'en fais pas.

Après un court silence, elle répondit :

\- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as sauvée. Merci.  
\- Ne me remercies pas. J'ai promis de te protéger.  
\- Yasuo... Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un fil qu'elle venait d'arracher de sa tunique. Elle ajouta, face à son regard interrogateur : C'est une tradition de ma tribu. Pour remercier quelqu'un, on lui donne un bout de soi. Attache-toi les cheveux avec, suggéra-t-elle.

Yasuo sourit, et fit ainsi. Il noua le fil de laine autour de ses cheveux qu'il rassembla en queue de cheval, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis pour le moins très longtemps. Il sourit de nouveau.

\- Alors ?  
\- Ça te va bien ! Répondit-elle en riant.  
\- Comme ça, ton pouvoir sera mêlé au vent à chaque fois qu'il balayera mes cheveux !

Elle ria à nouveau, puis le regarda dans les yeux. « Yasuo... Tu n'es pas seul ».

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas été complimenté ? Il l'ignorait. Cela déclencha en lui une vague de tendresse qui lui était étrangère, mais il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Il prit Taliyah dans ses bras, et caressa ses cheveux bruns. « Merci... Taliyah ». Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Le vent était toujours aussi doux. Elle ferma les yeux. Quand Yasuo relâcha son étreinte, elle laissa sa tête se poser sur son épaule. Alors, il caressa à nouveaux sa courte chevelure. Elle avait rougi. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était montré si affectueux. Mais Taliyah se contenta d'apprécier le moment. « Dors, je veille sur toi ». Elle s'était ainsi endormie, bercée par les caresses de Yasuo. Elle entendait un son de flûte, sans savoir si son compagnon en jouait, ou si elle rêvait.

Yasuo était dans ses pensées. Une chose était sûre : ce jour-là, quelque chose changea en lui. Il regarda la jeune fille endormie et sourit. Il porta une main au fil de laine qui nouait ses cheveux. Le chemin n'était pas fini.


End file.
